The present disclosure relates to a recording medium conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique of continuously conveying a plurality of recording media at the time of continuous printing.
An image forming apparatus for performing continuous printing by continuously conveying a plurality of recording sheets toward an image forming section has been known. In order to perform conveying control to maintain a constant interval (hereinafter referred to as a sheet interval) between respective recording sheets in a conveying direction of the recording sheets, the image forming apparatus includes a plurality of recording sheet detection sensors disposed on a conveying path on which the recording sheets are conveyed, at different positions in the conveying direction thereof. Each recording sheet detection sensor outputs a detection signal representing whether the recording sheets are present at each disposition position thereof and a control section of the image forming apparatus calculates the sheet interval of each recording sheet conveyed on the conveying path based on a detection signal output by each recording sheet detection sensor and conveys the recording sheet by controlling driving of a conveying section of the recording sheet so that the sheet interval becomes a predetermined interval. As such, an example of the image forming apparatus including the recording sheet detection sensor may include an apparatus for preventing misdetection of paper clogging due to factors such as detection errors by each recording sheet detection sensor, and the like.